dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
All New! The Sweet Treets
All New! The Sweet Treets is a British-Jetanie animated television series, and fourth which is based on The Sweet Treets franchise. Like Storytime with the Treets, the BBC returned to co-producing the series with Colourbox. Premise Taking place about a year or so after the events of The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, Louise Lockridge is slightly older, and is starting to learn more about life, which has made The Treets realise they are not as useful as they used to be. Louise’s main point of interest right now, however, is the media, and is eager to get her name famous. Little does Louise know, unfortunately, that she is not the only person with this goal, as many other people, King Rojo included, are hoping to hog all the attention for themselves as well! All New! The Sweet Treets is much lighter compared to its predecessor. Episodes :Main article: List of All New! The Sweet Treets episodes International broadcast Jetania * TBA (2001-?) * A3 Network (2003-present) United Kingdom * BBC Two (2001-2002) * CBBC on Choice (2001-2002) * CBBC (2002-2011) Alexonia * ATS Kids (2001-2011) Africa * MBC3 (2003-2011) * Boing (2015-present) Barokia * BBT Kids (2014-present) Brazil * TV Rá-Tim-Bum (2004-2011) * Tooncast (2008-2011, 2015-present) Canada * Teletoon (2002-2012) * Nickelodeon (2016-present) Central and Eastern Europe * JimJam (2006-2011) * KidsCo (2007-2013) El Kadsre * ETVKK (2001-2011) * SBS TV (2018-present) France * Télétoon (2003-2011) * Boing (2010-present) Germany * KI.KA (2001-2012) Italy * K2 (2003-2010) * Boing (2013-present) Kuboia * Jump! (2002-2007) * Venture! (2008-2012) * Tooncast (2018-present) Mexico The dub was titled ¡Para Estrenar! Los Dulces Golosinas, and the dub was produced by Audiomaster 3000 (early series) and AF & Associates The Dubbing House (later series) in Mexico City, Mexico. * Canal 5 (2001-2011) Middle East The dub was titled "المحبوبون مرة أخرى" and was produced by Venus Company in Syria. * Spacetoon (2005-present) Netherlands * Z@ppelin (2001-2012) New Zealand * Kidzone (2007-2013, 2015-2016) Philippines * ABS-CBN (2002-2012) * Studio 23 (2012-2014) * ABS-CBN Sports and Action (2014-present) * Yey! (2015-present) * KulitNation (2018-present) Russia * Bibigon (2007-2010) Spain * Clan (2006-2011) * Boing (2013-present) United El Kadsreian Nations * Jetix Play (2007-2008) * Discovery Family (2018-present) Ukraine * 1+1 (2003-2013) * PLUSPLUS (2015-present) YinYangia * Disney Channel (2011-2015) Trivia * As of March 2018, this show and Sagwa on the Go! are the only children's shows airing on ABS-CBN Sports and Action, though it also airs on Yey! and KulitNation. * "Sweet Treet" by XMUSIC was re-recorded to tone down the lyrics, as it is a sexual song and this is a kids' show. In the French dub, it was re-recorded in French. It was not used in Jetania, Kuboia, the United Kingdom or Amedisa. See also * All New! The Sweet Treets/Quotes Category:The Sweet Treets Category:2001 Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Jetania Category:2000s Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:2001 Jetanie television series debuts Category:2010 Jetanie television series endings